


In Which A little kitty drinks too much water and is too high to use the bathroom

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, I wrote this all in one sitting, M/M, Neko!Patrick, Omorashi, Petplay, Top!Pete, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick get high on the tour bus after Patrick has had too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A little kitty drinks too much water and is too high to use the bathroom

Patrick hung out in the small kitchen on the bus he shared with Pete, noting how little they had to eat. Patrick was quite hungry, though, and needed something to hold him over and decided to fill up on water for now, even if he'd potentially regret doing so later.  
His tail swished lazily behind him has he got his biggest and favorite bowl, and filled it up from the tap. The water sloshed around as the bus gave small bounces, and Patrick extended himself out on the floor to frantically lap at the water in front of him. His auburn-brown tail never did seem to sit still, and it flicked lightly as he drank.

Patrick was on his third or fourth bowl, when Pete walked into the kitchen and grinned.  
"Hey Rick I've been looking for you forever!"  
Patrick chuckled and looked up at him.  
"Forever being like two minutes, right?" he purred.  
"Duh," Pete responded "Anyways I totally forgot that I packed some catnip and some human 'nip' and I was wondering if you wanted to come chill with me."  
Patrick squinted a bit at the proposition. Nip wasn't his favorite thing, but then again he didn't do it often.  
"Well I don't see why not," he replied, getting up off the floor and stretching his back.  
"Alright!" Pete exclaimed, and fist pumped "Too bad Joe isn't here he'd love to join us."  
"Hmm Pete I think we have more fun when it's just the two of us, don't you?" Patrick smirked, and gave Pete a sly grin.  
"You know what Rick, you're right."  
The two made their way to Pete's room, and lying on the bed were some fairly sized cat toys, a pipe, some weed, and a lighter.  
Pete tossed Patrick the toys and beamed at him.  
"Go wild, man." He said, as he picked up the pipe and filled it with some "catnip" of his own.  
Patrick rolled around on the floor, pouncing and batting around the toys in front of him. He purred and rolled around feeling himself loosen up. His head felt light and his body felt tingly. He buried his nose in one of the cat toys and looked up as Pete pulled the lighter out of the pipe, then the pipe out of his mouth and exhaled.  
Pete looked down at Patrick and grinned.  
"Having fun, kitty?" He teased with a humored grin on his face.  
Patrick laughed and threw one of the toys at him.  
"Don't call me that, asshole."  
Pete just shrugged and offered the pipe to Patrick.  
"Want some of mine?" He asked.  
Patrick shook his head.  
"Nah I don't like smoking that shit." He said, and sat up.  
As he changed his position, he felt the liquid inside of him move, and suddenly felt an immense pressure on his bladder. A small squeek slipped out of him, and his head was too fuzzy to realise what was happening to him.  
A growing warm spot formed in the lap of his skinny jeans, and Patrick purred loudly at the feeling of simultaneous relief and heat.  
Pete looked over at him and let out the puff of smoke he was holding.  
"Holy shit dude did you just piss yourself?" he muttered, and looked over at the blissful Patrick on his floor. His eyes traveled down to the wet spot in Patrick's jeans and he felt his cock jump a little.  
Patrick opened his eyes and looked down.  
"Oh. I guess so," he looked up to see Pete staring at him, half hard.  
"Do you like it?" He purred, flicking his ear.  
"Yeah dude that is so hot." Pete responded, palming himself through his jeans. "C'mere."  
Patrick got up, and his jeans clung tighter to his skin, and he could feel the added weight as he walked over to Pete.  
Pete's nose was hit with the strong odor of cat piss as Patrick stood directly in front of him. He unbottoned his own pants, first, so his cock would hurt from straining against them. He leaned up against the wall.  
"Strip," he said, and kept his eyes on Patrick and his hands to his sides.  
Patrick peeled off his cardigan and sweater, and rubbed a hand on his chubby little tummy. He maintained eye contact with Pete as he slowly unbuttoned and peeled off his soaked jeans, stepping out of them and slowly beginning to push down his boxers. The thrill of putting on this little show, mixed with the hungry look in Pete's eyes had Patrick half hard as he pulled out his average-length but a bit wide cock, and let his underwear fall to the ground.  
Pete pulled out his own cock and gave it lazy strokes.  
"Come sit it my lap," he said, as he ran a finger over the rounded head.  
Patrick was surprisingly quick to oblige, high as he was, and sat facing Pete with his legs on either side of them and their penises almost touching.  
Pete pulled Patrick a little closer, and let his hand wander beneath his tail to play with Patrick's entrance. He runned around the rim and smiled as he watched Patrick's eyes flutter shut.  
"You want to ride me, Rick?" He asked, putting pressure down, but not penetrating.  
"Mhmm," Patrick responded, sounding more feline than human, and his ears adhered to the sides of his head.  
Pete's one hand continued to lazily prod at Patrick's bum, and he pressed the pads of three of his fingers to Patrick's lower lip.  
Patrick quickly accepted them into Hus mouth, and sucked on them, wary of scraping them with his teeth, and ran his rough tongue over them. Pete made sure they were all nice and wet before pulling them back out of Patrick's mouth, a trail of glimmering saliva going form the tip of his middle finger to Patrick's lower lip.  
He pulled the dry hand away before quickly replacing if with his lubricated left hand.  
"I'm gonna open you up and get you nice and ready for me, Mkay?" He muttered and pressed one finger slowly into Patrick. Pete noticed the smell of piss get a bit stronger, along with some other odor he couldn't identify, presumably coming from Patrick being so stimulated.  
He slid another finger in and slowly wiggled and scissored them inside. Patrick was wiggling, causing their penises to brush against one another on a few occasion. Patrick mewled and balled his fists into his lap as he tried to fuck himself on Pete's fingers.  
Pete withdrew them, pulling a disappointed whine from Patrick.  
"Shh, Rick, I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?"  
Patrick couldn't respond, but gave a light nod and a half lidded gaze that made Pete very aware of the pain his cock felt from the neglect.  
He lifted Patrick's cute little ass up over him, and Patrick adjusted his legs and tail to give Pete better access. Pete slowly lowered Patrick on top of him, and as his somewhat small cock felt resistance as it burrowed inside of him, it occurred to Pete that he had never used that third finger, but it was too late now.  
He gave Patrick a few minutes to adjust before thrusting at a slow pace. After a little while Patrick becomes used to the sensation, and it begins to feel oh-so good.  
He grabs onto Pete's shoulders and takes over, bouning himself up and down on Pete's cock. He meowed and yowled as his soft chub bounced with him.  
Pete runs a hand through Patrick's hair, and admires every beautiful inch if him. He notices that Patrick's tail is more or less still, drooped behind him and he smiles. He can feel himself getting close and shifts underneath Patrick trying to change his position.  
Patrick feels Pete's cock hit a sweet spot inside of him, and he gasps aloud. Patrick's tail begins to twitch as Patrick fucks himself down on Pete's cock, faster and faster, hitting that spot over and over again. At this point he is unsure whether the groans and noises belong to him or Pete as a knot form in the bottom of his stomach.  
Patrick lets out a loud yowl as his cock jumps and he cums all over Pete's shirt, and digs his nails into Pete's shoulders.  
Pete continues to thrust into Patrick erratically, and Patrick shudders at the dull pain, but it doesn't last long, as Pete soon finishes himself inside of Patrick, filling him up with warm creamy release.  
Patrick lays up against Pete's chest, purring as Pete runs a hand through his hair. Pete carefully removes himself from inside of Patrick, and some cum leaks onto his jeans, but he can't be bothered to care at the moment.  
He let's his penis lay open as he strokes Patrick's hair and ears, and feels himself drifting to sleep.  
"You're the best, Rick." He mutters, and falls asleep with his nose in Patrick hair.


End file.
